


Hadariel

by Makitasama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, BDSM, Hybrids, Multi, Relacionamento Anjo/Demônio, Sex, Sexo, híbrido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Quando um demônio vai ao mundo dos anjos acaba acontecendo muita coisa e uma delas foi um namoro.
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Bath Sex

— O que houve? Vejo que está aflito com alguma coisa, mas não me diz o que é.

— Ei! Não é nada. — Voltei a ficar na minha e ouvi barulhos de alguém fazendo algo indevido, deixando-me sem jeito a ponto de me cobrir com as minhas asas pretas.

Quando pude ficar em silêncio total consegui respirar bem mais do que antes, dessa forma não precisei mais me esconder ou tentar abafar os ruídos alheios.

— Notei que estava sozinho, digo, como gosta de ser chamado?

— Quem é você? E eu não me importo com isso, na verdade gosto que ninguém me chame. E você? — O sorriso dela era lindo, pena que me parece só mais um ser chato que fica em cima de mim, não odeio sexo ou algo do tipo, apenas cansei disso.

Já fui bem ativo antigamente, adorava tudo isso, era algo que me dava um prazer incrível e mesmo eu tendo mantido a minha virgindade até hoje, já dei também muito prazer. A questão é que falam tanto disso que me causou nojo.

— Pode me chamar de Oranya, afinal, é o meu nome. Só queria saber o motivo para ter ficado dentro das suas asas, fizeram algo ruim?

— Ouvi gente fazendo sexo perto de mim. — Isso a deixou bem surpresa, oras, é raro achar um demônio com pouco interesse no ato sexual, mesmo assim espero que ela não corra de mim.

Enfim, nós conversamos por um tempo até seu efeito afrodisíaco aflorar e me impedir de pensar racionalmente, porém lutei o máximo possível para que nada acontecesse entre nós.

Aos poucos comecei a ficar ofegante e parecia estar sendo dominado pelos seus poderes absurdos.

Porém antes que algo acontecesse consegui acordar a tempo e voltei ao normal, impedindo-me de causar problemas.

— É resistente até demais para um jovem. Pelo visto vou ter que ir mais fundo dessa vez.

— Não. Só não. — Afiei as minhas garras e a prendi na parede, fazendo com que seus pensamentos fossem mudados, permitindo-me sair daquele lugar.

O jeito vai ser eu sair daqui logo, não falo só da minha posição, falo desse universo cheio de seres iguais a mim. Se os estereótipos forem reais, os anjos vão entender o motivo de eu ter fugido.

Quando pisei ali guardei as minhas asas, diminui presas e chifres, dessa maneira não seria reconhecido por eles e passaria fácil na inspeção. Uma pena eu não conseguir criar aureola e asas de penas.

— O que houve dessa vez? Daqui a pouco seus pais vão ficar preocupados. — Figuras lindas, com uma forma bem diferente do estereótipo, então provavelmente tudo sairá dos limites de novo.

— Eles estão insuportáveis, eu só quero um pouco de paz. É absurdo perceber como eles só pensam em sexo toda hora, a ponto de nem se importarem com quem está do lado. — Como sempre, todos ficaram surpresos por alguém como eu estar falando tudo isso.

Foi quando ouvi um anjo sussurrar no meu ouvido, arrepiando-me por ser um som bem diferente do que estava acostumado. Era da minha idade, mais alto, com cabelos pretos, lábios pintados de preto, além de olhos bem escuros e uma pele nada branca.

— Ei! Não faz isso, esqueceu dos bons modos?

— Desde quando um demônio pode falar isso para um anjo? — Todos começaram a ficar sem saber como reagir, dessa maneira acharam que o melhor jeito seria dando um banho em nós.

Não é como se fosse funcionar, mesmo assim estou em um mundo diferente e devo respeitar as regras deles. Inclusive tem algo me intrigando muito, até que ponto as permissões acontecem? Um dia saberei.

— O que deseja? Anjos vieram para proteger, mas pelo visto você precisa de algo a mais, se é que me entende.

— Com anjo deve ser diferente, ainda sim entenda que eu não estou querendo perder a minha virgindade ainda. Por isso, peço que seja gentil, minha criatura angelical.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — Sua bela voz me fazia ficar cada vez mais sem jeito, deixando-me ofegante igual daquela vez só que sendo algo bom e não uma succubu me forçando a transar com ela.

Suas mãos leves passavam pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que as minhas asas saíssem e as minhas garras aumentassem de novo, junto com as minhas presas e chifres.

Preciso tomar cuidado com os meus desejos, não quero acabar causando problemas para um ser tão delicado, senão serei expulso daqui na mesma velocidade que eu cheguei.

A cada beijo um arrepio, meus mamilos ficavam cada vez mais duros com os lábios dela em todo o meu corpo, além da sua linda voz fazendo barulhos para me deixar ereto.

— Está bom? É a minha primeira vez com qualquer ato, por isso quis perder com você, já que tem mais experiência. — No mesmo instante tomei toda a iniciativa para dar algo incrível ao seu corpo.

Comecei beijando seus lindos lábios enquanto massageava seu peitoral. Para dar um prazer ainda maior fui ao seu órgão íntimo e usei a minha língua dentro ao mesmo tempo em que passava meus dedos na sua parte mais sensível.

— Ah! — Continuei ao notar sua grande excitação, a ponto das suas asas ficarem ainda maiores e de conseguir empurrar a minha cabeça mais para o fundo.

— Melhor pararmos por aqui, você não vai aguentar tudo isso. Agora vire suas asas que eu vou lavá-las. Inclusive, é ela mesmo ou prefere ele?

— Os dois. — Terminei de lavá-la e saímos já com roupas na porta nos esperando.

— Ficaram lindos! E foi legal? Ouvi seus gemidos de longe. — Ela corou muito, meio óbvio, afinal, eu também fiquei tão envergonhado quanto na minha primeira vez.

— Eu posso ficar aqui por enquanto? Sei que não é certo tirá-la daqui, por isso prefiro me manter aqui do que atrapalhar a vida dela. — Todos ficaram ainda mais surpresos com a minha atitude e me deixaram ficar, desde que nada aconteça com ela e se acontecer, voltarei imediatamente sem permissão para voltar.

Além disso, serei obrigado a mostrar a minha forma somente quando estiver com ela sem outros anjos. Ao que me parece algo não é tão normal assim, mas não sei se é só paranoia minha ou se realmente tem algo acontecendo.

Já ouvi até dizerem que ela é um anjo impuro, se é que isso existe mesmo. No entanto, só saberei de algo se ficar aqui por tempo suficiente, quem sabe no mínimo essa semana inteira.

— Obrigada por não desistir de mim, pois aqui parece que ninguém liga muito para a minha presença. — É, ao que parece o demônio está ficando derretido por um anjo.


	2. Stripping

Eu entendo o que ela passa todos os dias, por isso mesmo jamais vou julgá-la e quem sabe não podemos virar grandes amigos? Até porque não é preciso namorar e casar apenas por termos feito sexo.  
Algo me impressiona muito nela, por algum motivo não parece nenhum pouco os outros anjos desse mundo, será que é por esse motivo que ela é vista como impura? Se for é bem triste, uma vez que no meu mundo é bem normal a gente misturar espécies.  
E mesmo que não seja o caso, continua sendo cruel demais fazer isso com um ser angelical dessa idade, nós dois somos bem novos ainda que já sejamos vistos como adultos.  
Pelo menos terei como ficar um tempo com a minha forma real e espero não ser algo ruim para ela, pois é bem diferente do que é visto no seu cotidiano.  
— Não vou desistir de você em momento algum, pode ficar tranquila. — Assim que eu terminei de falar senti seus lábios mais uma vez junto aos meus.  
— É assim que se agradece? — Fiquei sem reação alguma, sou mole demais e eu nem conheço esse anjo direito para ter uma afinidade como essa.  
Não sei qual foi a criação dela ou que aprendeu durante seus 1800 anos, mas não nego que adoro quando tudo isso acontece entre nós. Por mim a gente ficaria o dia inteiro só se beijando.  
Antes que pudéssemos dizer algo, selei novamente nossos lábios, os seus lindos de cor preta e os meus de cor azul escuro. Pouco tempo depois senti que ela estava meio fraca, fazendo-me parar um pouco para ela respirar e comer.  
— Perdão, esqueci que possui menos resistência.  
— Está tudo bem, eu só não sei ainda como respira no beijo. — Nós rimos e eu notei que seria a minha tarefa, ensiná-la sobre técnicas para não ter essas pausas.  
Contudo, ela começou a retirar suas roupas lentamente, primeiro a camiseta, depois o short, e como se não fosse estranho o suficiente decidiu parar o ato para abaixar lentamente sua roupa íntima.  
Antes de qualquer coisa tranquei a porta, já que ninguém proibiu, e logo fiz uma cena própria de filmes e ficção adulta. Ainda sem as minhas asas subi a minha camiseta enquanto a olhava bem fixo no olho e passava meus dedos em seu belo rosto.  
Para os shorts desci bem devagar rebolando na sua frente, por fim fiquei nu e dessa vez deixei meu órgão no formato de uma vagina, até para ela se acostumar com esse tipo de transformação.  
— Eu tenho que fazer igual você fez comigo?  
— Só se quiser, não vou te forçar a nada. E saiba que eu estou aqui para te ensinar. Inclusive, qual seu nome?  
— Não tenho nome, pelo menos ninguém disse isso para mim.  
— Que tal Hadariel? O meu é Oren. — Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto, se bem que pensando agora, é a primeira vez de tudo.  
Nunca tinha ficado com um anjo, muito menos com um rejeitado pela sociedade, e por incrível que seja, também nunca tinha ficado com alguém tão para baixo.  
Acho que eu devo fazer com que a sua vida valha a pena, afinal, nós temos o mesmo tempo de vida, portanto nossas experiências ainda vão se desenvolver muito ao longo dos anos.  
Se ela sequer tinha um nome, quanto mais uma vida e isso é cruel, nenhum tipo de criatura deveria ser tão ignorado. Se você não nomeia a sua existência, o que você é?  
— Pode ficar tranquila, eu vou te dar a vida que nunca teve. Nem que eu precise achar uma maneira de morarmos em um mundo diferente, mas haja trabalho por um anjo tão perfeito quanto você.  
Hadariel travou na hora, aposto que nunca recebeu um elogio também. É uma vivência sem nada feito e é ainda mais grave do que eu imaginava, pois vi vários da mesma época de nascimento com os pais e ela nem isso tem.  
— Hadariel? Eu me chamo assim agora não é? Finalmente tenho um nome! — Impedi que ela gritasse alto demais, senão seria meu fim em uma sociedade tão rígida.  
— Sim, você chama Hadariel. Aliás, vamos deixar o resto para amanhã, agora é a hora de dormir, tudo bem?  
— Sim. — Ela é tão fofa, não sei como reagir diante de tanta fofura, mas tudo bem.  
Nós resolvemos tentar dormir na mesma cama só que a minha asa aparece e rouba todo o espaço, forçando-me a dormir em outro local. Espero muito dar tudo que ela não conseguiu em 1800 anos.  
Que lugar é esse? Por que eu me sinto em um sonho de succubu? Pelo visto terei que prendê-la de novo a tempo de sobreviver e de impedir que ela vire um inccubu e mate minha amiga.  
— Sai agora! Se continuar eu tomarei medidas drásticas!  
— Pode vim, ela já é minha mesmo, coitada. — Aumentei as minhas garras e as minhas presas, sugando todo o sangue dela até implorar pelo perdão por ter mexido com alguém tão puro. — Esquece. Não por sua causa, mas por não ser tão gostosa a energia.  
E ainda joga um absurdo nesses na minha cara, mas demônio não tem um minuto de paz? Deve ser o preço a se pagar por ter nascido.  
Quando acordamos me senti ainda bem cansado, até porque nem dormi, mesmo assim fiquei com ela para impedir que algo pudesse acontecer entre nós.  
Inclusive, agora é a hora de me esconder com aquelas roupas e fingir ser um anjo com cores diferentes. É claro que já sabem bem o que eu sou, só não querem causar problemas.  
— Está bem animada hoje, aconteceu algo?  
— Eu tenho um nome! — Todos me olharam de um jeito absurdo, porém ignorei na hora, visto que a felicidade desse anjo incrível é a minha prioridade. — Hadariel!  
— Lindo nome, Hadariel. Fico feliz que finalmente achou alguém que te completa. — Com a voz mais baixa falou no meu ouvido para que minha parceira não pudesse ouvir — Obrigada por tirá-la da gente, nunca vi um anjo tão sem cor e brilho nos olhos, parece que nem tem uma vida e você vai poder mostrar a ela o que é viver. Infelizmente tentamos muito, só que nunca conseguimos, ninguém quer ela em lugar nenhum desse mundo então por favor leve ela ao seu e dê paz a nós.  
Senti-me muito irado, quase causando um ataque feroz na área, no entanto resolvi isso da maneira mais calma que era falando com o líder daqui.  
— Isso é verdade, mas acha que ela vai sobreviver? Você vai poder protegê-la para sempre?  
— Ela é forte, vocês que nunca deram o poder nas suas mãos belas. Eu vou provar que tudo que tem na cabeça de vocês é errado, ela é muito mais do que só um anjo.  
— De fato, ela nunca foi só isso, contudo descubra sozinho. — O que significa? Não sei, enfim, mais enigmas do que respostas.  
Assim que chegamos ao mundo dos demônios tentaram nos atacar e sem eu fazer nada fomos protegidos de alguma maneira. Hadariel tem poderes e só não sabe como usá-los.  
Eu aprendi com o melhor e vou mostrá-la a ele, tenho certeza que se darão muito bem e quem sabe não viram amigos igual eu sou com esse mestre?  
— Bom dia! Quanto tempo meu parceiro, quem é ela?  
— É minha amiga, Hadariel.   
— É um treino para ela usar os poderes? Se sim, eu quero isso agora. — Ficamos por um bom tempo até ela mostrar coisas que não são só angelicais, provando a minha teoria.  
Temos um hibrido entre nós e isso é incrível. Eu realmente vou fazer com que tudo dê certo, quem sabe não viramos mais do que amigos durante a nossa jornada?  
Só queria identificar se é apenas uma espécie a mais ou se por algum acaso é com mais de uma, pois se for filha de híbridos tem mais chances de conseguir várias mudanças.  
Nessas horas que eu acho chato eu ser filho único, ainda por cima só de demônios. Bem, só sei que para descobrir tudo isso preciso verificar seus ataques.  
— Espera um pouco, isso não é movimento demoníaco, ela provavelmente é de alguma outra espécie. Agora, se você sabe ou não, fica ai a questão.  
— Qual é! Já vi isso em algum livro, é o de gatos não?  
— Sim! Você está indo bem nas suas pesquisas! Só que por algum motivo é alterado, não é apenas como a teoria te explicou, pois a teoria e a prática são duas coisas diferentes, ainda mais envolvendo um anjo gato.  
— Então é por isso que temos uma pata com asas? Sem contar que parece uma aureola no fundo com pelos. E tem a questão das cores, como deve ter sido um gato com pelagem escura, tudo fica cinza mesmo envolvendo em conjunto um lado angelical.  
— Isso! Vai ser um ótimo treinador quando mais velho. Enfim, agora eu entendo porque ela é ignorada por todos. Só que me parece ter mais coisa nisso, pode, por favor, mostrar suas asas?  
— Tudo bem. — É a forma completa! Só tinha visto seu básico e isso é lindo, suas penas são misturadas com pelos pretos, junto a tudo isso ainda possui uma ponta.  
— Seus pais eram híbridos também ou você é a primeira da linhagem?  
— Minha mãe era diferente dos outros, meu pai um pouco. Só que eles nunca me disseram nada sobre isso e preferiram fazer com que eu ficasse sozinha até agora. Na verdade, eles me isolaram para, nas palavras deles, impedirem que eu sofresse e eu nunca tinha entendido isso.  
Nós ficamos tristes ouvindo essa história e única reação foi abraçá-la com muita força enquanto as minhas lágrimas caiam em seus ombros e suas lágrimas também nos meus.  
— Você não merecia isso e nunca vai merecer. A gente não vai deixar com que isso aconteça de novo, se tentarem vão ter que implorar pelo perdão deles. Enfim, amanhã volte aqui para podermos despertar todo o seu potencial. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Hadariel.  
— Também foi um prazer conhecer você. — Ela é tão fofa! Espero que ela permaneça assim por um bom tempo, já que um anjo assim merece tudo e mais um pouco.  
Não sei ainda o motivo de eu ter ficado tão viciado nela, é alguém como qualquer outro, nem me falou nada demais e cá estou todo mole. Nunca aconteceu comigo, ainda mais envolvendo algo fora do sexo, mesmo a gente tendo feito algo mais quente.


	3. Shibari

Levei-a para a minha casa, visto que meus pais preferiram me emancipar cedo para impedir qualquer coisa cair nas suas asas. Não vou julgá-los, pois eu faria o mesmo sem pensar duas vezes, sou um filho bem sem noção quando posso.  
E se eu fosse vê-los? Acho que ficariam surpresos, principalmente com ela comigo, vou fazer isso agora!   
Fomos voando para não perdemos tempo à toa e ao chegarmos fui recebido com vários abraços e beijos no rosto, como sempre fizeram e sempre vão fazer.  
— Quem é ela? É uma amiga nova? Qual seu nome? É daqui?  
— Gente, devagar. É sim uma amiga nova, nós nos conhecemos ontem e decidi trazê-la para cá por estar sofrendo no seu mundo por ser hibrido. Ela chama Hadariel.  
— Que nome lindo! E como assim estava sofrendo? Um anjo lindo desses tendo problemas? Esse povo precisa aprender mais a respeitar as diferenças. Pode ficar tranquila que no nosso mundo amamos híbridos, então sem medo, tudo bem? Querem comer algo?  
— Obrigada. Não sei como é a comida de vocês, demônios, por isso queria experimentar.  
— Fique à vontade! Já tem alguns doces prontos, pode comê-los enquanto o resto não sai. E você, trate de ficar mais tempo conosco, sabe que a gente também sente falta.  
Várias conversas foram até que quiseram saber todas as formas dela, algo que até eu estou curioso e eles explicaram para ela todos os meios disso ser feito. É incrível como ter pais que te aceitam ajuda muito na nossa vida.  
Após inúmeras mudanças vi o que eu desejava, era lindo, seus olhos pareciam de gatos, suas presas de demônio, asas com penas, pelos e partes de demônio, além de garras e aureola. Não entendo como consegue ser tão linda.  
Por algum motivo seus sons eram estranhos, uma mistura de voz com miado, talvez seja essa a sua maneira real de falar e eu nunca tenha notado.  
Meu coração ficava cada vez mais acelerado ao ponto de eu não conseguir controlar minhas emoções. Será um efeito afrodisíaco? Se sim eu me entrego na hora.  
— Filho? Está tudo bem? Olha, se for para fazer sexo só na sua casa em. No mais, espero que vocês deem certo, adoro muito como está se desenvolvendo.  
— Está sim, só não sei como um anjo fez tudo isso comigo em tão pouco tempo.  
— Uma hora vai descobrir e vai ser da melhor maneira, assim como foi conosco. — Ela corou instantaneamente, voltando a sua forma angelical em poucos segundos.  
É como se fosse o seu ponto fraco, inclusive é bem bonito ver como ela voltou em tão pouco tempo, ficando apenas uma luz com o formato de cada parte da transformação.  
Será que em algum momento poderei vê-la sempre do mesmo jeito? Seria incrível e eu seria lisonjeado com tamanha oportunidade nesses longos anos com ela.  
— Já está pensando em anos? É mesmo uma pessoa cheia de expectativas, só podia ser você viu.  
— De novo? Sério? Muda a fita, por favor, agora eu tenho alguém comigo para transar e você não tem ninguém não?  
— Tenho, só que eu queria um tempinho para tirar um pouco a sua energia, depois eu devolveria com comida.  
— Faz logo isso, cansei de você em cima de mim. — Ela aproveitou para chupar meu pescoço enquanto masturbava meu pênis por cima da minha roupa, deixando-me indefeso e ao me deixar sem a calça chupou até o final recebendo meu sêmen.  
— Obrigada, agora pode voltar a ficar com ela e que anjo diferente viu, é bem o seu tipo. — Não entendi bem o que isso quer dizer, no entanto pouco me importo com a opinião de alguém assim.  
Saindo dos meus pensamentos pude finalmente ficar com a minha amiga sem interrupções e sem restrições de comportamentos. Hadariel vai poder ser quem ela sempre quis.  
— Pode se abrir, aqui ninguém vai te julgar, afinal, só tem eu e você. Vire a forma que sempre quis e nunca pôde.  
— Ok. — Ficou com as suas asas a mostra, deixando-me feliz por ter sua liberdade ao máximo.  
Nós deitamos para descansar de termos que voar por um tempo e notei que estava mais pensativa do que o normal.  
— O que quer fazer? Esqueceu que demônios podem perceber tudo?  
— Vi umas pessoas usando cordas no corpo e eu queria saber o que é. Elas escolherem aquilo?  
— Sim, elas quiserem tudo aquilo. Quer tentar fazer comigo? Acho que não é muito bom começar com você, já que posso te machucar ao usar a corda de um jeito errado e eu não sei como seu corpo vai reagir.  
Peguei os objetos de vários tons e a deixei escolher a que mais gostava, dando uma ajuda na hora de começar comigo. Eu sei que se forçar demais não vou sofrer tantos danos, porque por várias e várias vezes eu sai ileso de falhas de outros.  
— Vamos fazer nas pernas, já estou posicionado.  
O primeiro passo é amarrar o tornozelo com um nó que vai guiar o resto do shibari, após isso vai enrolar na minha perna até abaixo do joelho, fazendo um nó e seguindo uma linha reta com vários nós, por fim realizou o mesmo ato do outro lado.  
Não é um processo difícil, pelo menos perto de alguns outros tipos é bem simples. Já tive que realizar uns no corpo inteiro, tinha mais de 20 passos e era algo absurdo.  
— Gostou? Foi a sua primeira vez me amarrando. E pode ter certeza que mais vezes vão acontecer entre nós. — Mais uma vez a vi corando e pouco demorou para tirarmos tudo do meu corpo por precaução.  
— Foi legal, mas senti medo de ter feito algo errado. — Sua voz doce me deixava sem jeito, parecia o próprio falar dos anjos. Não sabia da existência de timbres tão perfeitos.  
— Fica tranquila, é normal errarmos no começo e eu estou aqui para te guiar nisso. Agora tem algum desejo? Quer deixar seu lado de gato mais existente um pouco?  
— Pode ser. — Fiz carinho na parte do queixo para ver qual seria a sua reação e chegou a ronronar, criando uma cauda sem eu notar logo de cara.  
Junto a isso resolvi fazer carinho na sua cabeça, criando as orelhas. E em poucos segundos começou a querer me morder e a miar, devo mesmo ser alguém especial para ela.  
Ao parar tudo continuou com as partes no corpo, algo inesperado para mim e provavelmente para ela mesma. É sempre bom poder explorar tudo que seu corpo tem para oferecer.  
— É mesmo uma gata e nem falo só no sentido literal. Desculpa pelo elogio na lata, não consegui pensar em mais nada para falar e não queria perder o fio.  
— Tudo bem, digo, não sei reagir a elogios, mas tudo bem. — Por algum motivo quis muito beijar seus lindos lábios e claro, perguntei antes para não causar nenhum tipo de desconforto. — Pode sim.  
Segurei seu rosto de maneira gentil e beijei seus lábios de suavemente enquanto ficávamos de mãos dadas. É, não acredito que tudo aconteceu tão rápido, todavia era o que faltava na minha vida.  
— Acho que já sinto uma paixão, talvez um novo amor na minha vida conforme os minutos forem passando.  
— O que é o amor? Você já sentiu antes? Como sabe que está apaixonado?  
— Pelo visto não teve isso ainda, mas para mim é como se eu quisesse fazer tudo e mais um pouco para o ser. Além disso, eu fico mais mole, meu coração acelera muito, e quero também proteger muito a ponto de ficar agressivo com os outros. E eu brigo também, só que para ela ter uma disciplina melhor que vai ajudá-la e me ajudar também, tornando o relacionamento bem melhor. Falo tudo isso, porque meu último deu errado por causa disso.  
— É bem complexo. Vou ficar bem confusa e espero que isso seja legal.  
— Vai ser, prometo-te. — Dei-lhe mais um beijo e a coloquei na cama, ficando abraçado com ela por um longo período.


	4. Body-swap

Ao terminarmos o nosso momento na cama senti meu corpo diferente, nisso percebi que estava nela e ela estava em mim, nós trocamos de corpos.  
— É tão estranho! Não sei o que fazer! — Deve ser bem complicado para alguém que nunca teve esse tipo de experiência, visto que em inúmeros momentos eu fiz isso durante experiências com outros seres da mesma espécie.  
— É normal isso acontecer. Daqui a pouco a gente volta ao normal, enquanto isso quer brincar com as nossas mudanças?  
— Só podia ser mesmo um demônio — Nós rimos e logo ela terminou de responder. — mas sim, eu quero. Já fiz tanta coisa com você, por que não fazer isso também?  
Ela tem razão, a gente realmente brincou com tudo nesses dias, é incrível como temos tanto tempo livre.  
Por eu ainda ser o mais experiente resolvi continuar nossas trocas de prazer do mesmo jeito, eu fazendo nela para aprender quais são seus pontos fracos. Pode parecer bem estranho falar isso, entretanto caso aconteça de novo quero estar preparado.  
— Posso começar ou ainda está pensativa demais?  
— Pode sim. — Primeiro beijei seus lábios, depois desci para o seu pescoço, mordendo e beijando, ouvindo-a gemer de um jeito extremamente fofo e sensual.  
Após marcá-la dos dois lados, ou me marcar, deixei-a nua e usei meus dentes no resto da pele ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava as suas costas.  
— Oren! — Ouvi-la chamar meu nome, ainda que com a minha voz, fazendo-me ter ainda mais vontade de continuar meus atos.  
Fui ao seu mamilo e chupei com toda vontade, utilizando a língua junto com os lábios, e para deixar mais marcas apertei sua bunda com bastante força.  
A cada saliva escorrendo enquanto seus sons saiam da sua garganta, mais vontade me dava de fazer tudo com uma intensidade maior. Pouco demorou para colocar minha língua na sua vagina, pois eu me sinto muito mais confortável com vagina do que com pênis, causando-te um prazer acima do normal.  
— Isso é bom?  
— Muito. — Sua voz já estava ainda mais alterada mostrando que teve um orgasmo em poucos minutos. Se bem que é difícil resistir a uma língua hibrida, principalmente no clitóris.  
Nós voltamos ao normal e já senti as minhas pernas bambas, devo ter ido um pouco demais dessa vez. O que eu não faço para ver seu lindo olhar exalando excitação? Até porque eu já senti muito isso, mas ela quase não teve.  
— Não sei ainda como eu vivi tanto tempo sem ter tudo isso, acho que é bem diferente quando a gente tem alguém que se importa com os nossos sentimentos mesmo que seja no sexo.  
— Vai ser mais do que só sexo, por mais que eu seja um demônio. — Nós rimos de novo e fui pegar água para recompormos nossas forças, além de uma dose de comida.  
Não estava com muita paciência para cozinhar, senão teria feito um prato incrível para ela conhecer o melhor da nossa comida. Não é ego inflado, é um fato, nunca vi alguém falar mal da minha comida.  
Deitei de novo e formamos uma conchinha, aliás, por incrível que pareça, ela é mais alta no seu corpo real, sem contar que só de asa já tem mais do que eu sempre tive de altura e largura.  
— É o privilégio de namorar com um anjo como você. Só eu posso ter alguém que tem uma asa enorme me cobrindo, alguém tão lindo, alguém incrível. E sim, eu sei que você vai corar logo de cara.  
— Não sei ainda controlar esses sentimentos, para mim é uma descoberta a cada minuto. — No mesmo instante abracei ela inteira, ou pelo menos tentei, demonstrando minhas emoções de maneira bem explicita, ainda mais do que já faço.  
Como se já não fosse o suficiente aproveitei para enchê-la de beijos, impedindo que fugisse dos meus atos, se bem que ela não faria isso.  
— Você acha que a gente vai virar algo a mais?  
— Não sei. Infelizmente apenas deuses podem prever o futuro, porém vamos focar no presente para que não dê nenhum problema. Quando a gente sabe do nosso destino queremos fazer de tudo para que ele saia como planejado, contudo isso causa mais males do que bem.  
— Faz sentido, perdão falar algo assim.  
— Não precisa pedir perdão, é normal a gente falar isso no começo, afinal, nossas expectativas estão incontroláveis. E pensa, é o seu primeiro relacionamento de verdade, enquanto eu já passei por vários.  
— É verdade. — Voltei a apertá-la, não deixando uma parte sequer escapar do meu amor ainda não romântico.  
Sem saber como, acabei por engano causando um arrepio imenso nela e fui notar só depois que tinha mexido de um jeito errado na asa, pois como é uma estrutura parecida com a de aves isso pode ocorrer.  
Nunca mais farei isso, devo sempre tomar muito cuidado ou ela pode ter sensações indesejadas.  
Assim que parei de tocar consegui ouvir seu coração batendo muito rápido, ainda não havia ouvido esse som tão lindo e isso me fez ficar bem animado.  
— Pelo visto você criou um laço bem rápido e está tudo bem. É bem comum isso acontecer quando nós nunca tivemos algo parecido. — Ela ficou sem saber como responder, mesmo assim continuou com seus olhares direcionados a mim para fingir que falaria algo.  
Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos até conseguirmos um assunto novo, uma vez que eu ainda tenho bastante curiosidade sobre a sua infância ou algo próximo disso.  
— Eu sempre tive uma vida estranha. Meus pais me protegiam muito, não me deixando ter amizades e quando eu conseguia alguma, eles me mudavam de escola na hora para impedir algo entre nós. Se eu não fosse uma filha hibrida com certeza teria tido privilégios.  
— Eu prefiro você assim, não seria a mesma coisa se você fosse só um anjo como os outros. Agora, seus pais foram sem noção e você jamais deve achar que o problema é seu, porque nunca foi e sim deles.  
— Só queria ter vivido como todo mundo.  
— Mas agora você vai. — Beijei seus lábios de novo, dessa vez enquanto passava meus dedos em seus fios pretos de cabelo.  
Mais uma vez eu notei a aparição de orelhas de gato, dando-me provas de que ela não vai conseguir controlar isso tão cedo, ainda que eu goste disso.  
— Miau. Espera, não era isso que eu ia falar! — Isso foi tão fofo, senti-me no paraíso infernal.  
Continuei com os movimentos para ver se sairia de novo, quem sabe o raio cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, sim, eu sei que ele cai.  
— Nyan! — Como esperado de um ser fantástico, ela sabe mais de uma língua e isso é maravilhoso. — Näu! — Tão fofa! — Yaong! — Enfim, decidi parar de fazer isso antes que ela entrasse em colapso.  
— Desculpa por agora, eu não conseguia parar de querer ouvir seus sons de gato, mas não farei de novo sem a sua permissão.  
— Desculpas aceitas, sei que você não vai fazer tudo de novo. — Dessa vez quem começou o ato de beijar foi ela, algo bem inesperado e eu amei. — Acho que quem precisa dar prazer dessa vez sou eu, já que você fez isso por um bom tempo comigo.


	5. Nipple play

Ela em pouco tempo mudou a nossa posição e me deixou embaixo, fazendo meu coração acelerar bem forte, pois há um tempo isso não acontecia comigo.  
Confesso que meus mamilos são meu ponto fraco, caso ela use esse ponto eu vou ser uma presa fácil desse hibrido com gato, mas espero que esse felino realmente me use com força.  
Primeiro começou me chupando com seus lábios macios, após isso mordeu bem fraco e lambeu a área mordida. Eu não conseguia mais ficar em silêncio, deixando meus sons saírem.  
Enquanto fazia tudo isso apertava o outro lado usando seus dedos maravilhosos, além de usar suas garras sem apertar muito, ainda que não seja um problema real pela velocidade de recuperação do meu corpo.  
— Você tem certeza que nunca tinha feito nada? É boa demais nisso.  
— É sim, nunca tinha feito isso com alguém. — Sua voz me fazia ficar ainda mais excitado, é como se fosse um dos meios mais simples para o meu corpo reagir com muito prazer.  
Para não ficarmos só no sexo, decidi que deveríamos parar mesmo com as minhas sensações boas estando a todo vapor. Nisso peguei meu celular e logo mostrei fotos de quando eu era criança.  
Impedi que meus pais me envergonhassem na frente dela fazendo eu mesmo. É mais fácil e me dá menos vontade de enfiar a minha cabeça em um buraco.  
— Que fofo! Eu não tenho nenhuma foto, seria legal ter.  
— Que tal agora? Pode não ser de quando era criança, até porque é super arriscado mudar seu corpo e mente, mas é bom começarmos a ter recordações nossas. E melhor ainda se for na sua forma real.  
Coloquei na câmera e pedi para ela olhar fixo, impedindo que a foto saia de um jeito indesejado.  
— Quer ver como ficou? Ficou linda, até porque não tinha como ser diferente se você está nela.  
— Quero. — Hadariel sorriu, além de ficar com o rosto corado, voltando ao seu lado angelical.  
Voltamos ao modo pacato, apenas olhando um ao outro, porém eu amo isso adoro quando vejo seus lindos olhos com um risco preto no meio e do lado esquerdo o resto dele totalmente preto, já do lado direito com a cor roxa.  
É, jamais encontrarei alguém igual a ela, é um ser único. Pode ter sido só algumas horas até agora, no entanto foi tempo suficiente para termos conhecido várias coisas um do outro.  
Nossa, percebi agora que o sol já não está mais visível, preciso tomar meus remédios e fazer a comida de hoje.  
— Por quê? Você é tão saudável e ainda precisa tomar essas substâncias.  
— Nasci assim, tomo desde que tenho idade para isso. Já me acostumei com a minha rotina, tanto que eu levei ontem também e você nem percebeu.  
Tudo terminado agora é hora de ver quais são os ingredientes na minha despensa e na geladeira, serão eles os meus aliados. Amanhã preciso reabastecer minha cozinha.  
— Vai cozinhar agora? Quer ajuda?  
— Não precisa, pode achar algo para fazer enquanto isso. Não é para limpar a casa, a não ser que tenha poderes de limpeza.  
— Vou ter que descobrir.  
Abriu suas asas e focou em um ponto mais sujo, limpando-o, contudo não sobrou nada até a cor foi embora. Deve ter um jeito de regular, mas é melhor não brincarmos com isso até o próximo treino, preciso dessa casa.  
Já vi isso em uma obra antes, mesmo assim foi bem impactante ver na vida real. Ela é alguma criatura bem complexa, vamos precisar de um longo tempo juntos para absorvermos todas as informações.  
— Desculpa! Eu não queria!  
— Tudo bem, é a sua primeira vez tentando. Semana que vem falaremos isso com o meu treinador e ele vai te ajudar.  
Ela me abraçou e eu continuei cortando os alimentos para ficarem incríveis e ela ter o melhor da minha comida. Tem que se orgulhar de algo, senão a vida fica péssima.  
Coloquei na panela e deixei acontecer, era a hora de sentar e esperar.  
— Vai ficar ótimo, tudo que você faz é ótimo. — Dessa vez quem corou foi eu, quem diria.  
É raro eu ter alguma reação envolvendo sentimentos amorosos, mesmo assim eu gosto quando acontece, até porque é bom ter novidades na minha vida.  
Se eu achava que não ia me apaixonar de novo, pois só aconteceu duas vezes, eu estava mais do que enganado.  
— Ser um demônio é diferente, não é?  
— Com certeza. Nós vivemos em uma sociedade diferente, temos tudo diferente e mesmo assim nós acabamos nos encontrando apenas porque eles acharam que a sua única função seria fazer sexo comigo.  
— Pior que é verdade, eu só aceitei por sentir algo bom vindo de você e eu tinha razão.  
Ainda bem que eu já terminei de cortar tudo, senão seria a clássica cena do ser que se corta por ouvir algo fora do esperado e o outro fica todo preocupado.  
De qualquer maneira eu iria sair bem ileso por ter uma recuperação bem rápida. Foi só pensar nesse tipo de coisa que a panela avisou estar com a comida pronta.  
Peguei nossos pratos e coloquei uma quantidade razoável de comida no dela, baseado no que eu vi na casa dos meus pais.  
— Foi muito? Se sim pode encher o meu.


	6. Blowjob

— Não foi. — Nós começamos a comer e não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, é tão linda que se eu não foco por um segundo fico me sentindo fora de mim.  
Espera, ela comeu tão rápido, algo está errado. Por que ela ficou mais predominante no lado demônio? Pelo visto estarei ferrado de vez.  
— Posso? — Permiti e minha roupa de baixo caiu em poucos segundos, chupando meu pênis com sua boca sensacional.  
Junto com os movimentos de sobe e desce usava sua língua dentro da uretra, causando-me um prazer imenso, além de me estimular entre meu pênis e meu ânus.  
Demorou pouco para lubrificar seus dedos e colocar dentro, fazendo-me gemer com muita vontade, como se fossem os próprios dedos de ouro.  
— É bom? Vejo que sua reação está diferente dessa vez.  
— É ótimo, se importa se eu tentar empurrar sua cabeça até o final?  
— Não, eu quero tentar para aproveitar meu lado demoníaco. — Sem usar muita força impulsionei até a base, dando-me uma sensação maravilhosa, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido.  
Sua língua estava cada vez melhor, envolvendo meu órgão inteiro como uma boa espécie de demônio faria. Não sei como ela faz isso, só sei que preciso cada vez mais disso.  
Notei que não aguentaria por muito tempo, nisso dei a ela a opção de parar antes do meu líquido ir à sua garganta. Mesmo assim preferiu manter seu ato em mim, tomando tudo.  
— Poderia ter cuspido, não precisava ter feito isso na primeira vez.  
— Eu não me importo, queria saber se era bom ou não, mas como a comida era então seria. — Não esperava por essa, fazendo-me corar bem forte, por receber um elogio bem fora do comum.  
É, fizemos bastantes coisas em pouco tempo, deve ser por isso que eu nem acredito no que está acontecendo comigo de tão com que é viver com ela.  
Quem diz que demônio não tem sentimento nunca conviveu com um, mas o que esperar de seres que acreditam em estereótipos? Inclusive, não sei como ela não pensou a mesma coisa de mim.  
— Por quê? Sei que já perguntei isso antes, mas o que te fez querer ficar comigo? Ninguém gosta de demônios para isso.  
— Melhor um demônio que me ouve, que tenta me tratar bem, do que anjos que não se importam comigo. Já ouvi muito sobre a sua espécie, falavam bem mal por conta dessa treta entre anjos e demônios, mas sinto que mentiram esse tempo todo.  
Não sei como responder a isso, pois nunca ouvi palavras parecidas, por isso resolvi só abraçá-la e mantê-la nos meus braços e asas. Sentir sua retribuição me fazia ficar mais leve, mesmo ela sendo bem misturada e cheia de diferenças.  
Preciso aprender a lidar com as minhas emoções novas, não quero causar nenhum problema para Hadariel a ponto de ela preferir voltar ao seu mundo por um erro meu.  
— Não quero voltar de jeito algum, não precisa ficar preocupado. Sim, eu também tenho como presumir isso quando meu lado demoníaco fica maior.  
— Desculpe-me por tudo isso, não deveria estar colocando isso em cima de você. — Beijei seus lábios e voltamos para a cama, deitando após uma baita janta, principalmente para ela.  
Nós ficamos nos olhando por um longo período, até começarmos a rir sem nenhum motivo aparente e de repente meus olhos fecharam me levando a uma noite imensa de sono.  
— Você é tão lindo quando dorme.  
— Você me viu dormir até agora?!  
— Eu dormi também, mas quando eu acordei não tinha muito o que fazer então eu aproveitei esse tempo para ficar de observando dormir e foi muito fofo. — Não sei nem o que eu deveria falar, só sei que eu fiquei com muita vergonha, bem mais do que o de costume.  
Fui pegar algo para comermos, já que não podemos pular refeições ou poderemos ter problemas de saúde. Na hora de abrir o armário vi tudo cair por não ter segurado da maneira certa, agora sim eu fiz a clássica cena.  
— Pronto. Não chegou nada ao chão.  
— Obrigado. — Deixei tudo preparado para comermos com vontade, até porque sem energia nem mesmo sexo é possível. Não que eu veja ela só como um objeto sexual, é que ela é ótima nisso e eu só consigo pensar no quanto de prazer eu sinto e tento fazer ela sentir.  
— Eu sei que você não me vê só como sexo, fica tranquilo. — Ela fez carinho no meu cabelo me causando ainda mais vergonha, é um tipo diferente de ser e isso é incrível.


	7. Hand kink

Não sei o motivo, entretanto comecei a observar mais as suas mãos, principalmente enquanto estava me ajudando. Foi uma sensação diferente, como se elas fossem ainda mais incríveis e lindas. Ao mesmo tempo em que faziam meu coração acelerar.  
É normal? Alguém realmente pode sentir prazer em ver mãos? Tudo isso vou descobrir ao longo desse dia, que talvez seja longo, talvez curto, o importante é que é meu terceiro dia com ela.  
Nós comemos algo e nos preparamos para o que der e vier, pois tentarei achar mais formas dela, como se eu já não tivesse visto várias.  
Moldei seus pensamentos para que virasse um demônio angelical, ou um anjo demoníaco, deixando assim suas asas com penas e aquela garra na ponta de cima. Com garras, aureola e chifres, presas, além da paleta de cores cheia de branco e preto.  
Seu olho direito possuía a íris preta com uma circunferência roxa, junto da pupila branca, já seu olho esquerdo possuía a íris branca com uma circunferência amarela, junto da pupila preta.  
— É muito estranho ficar assim! É uma mistura de sentimentos opostos, não sei como, mas é o que parece.  
— Você vai se acostumar e a gente está mais fazendo um teste do que qualquer outra coisa. — Passei um dedo lentamente nos seus lábios cinzentos a fim de saber qual seria a sua reação.  
Consegui sentir seu corpo arrepiando por completo, e não sabendo como deveria lidar, se causaria algo bom ou se causaria algo ruim. É de fato os dois extremos tentando conviver.  
Se bem que pensando por esse lado, nós somos exatamente isso, então ela está tendo mais complicações por conta disso também.  
— Não sei o que fazer! Um lado meu ficou super excitado e o outro ficou em pane, como você convive com esse sentimento a flor da pele sempre? Não tem um controle?  
— Tem sim, mas demora. Uma coisa que me ajudou muito foi receber estímulos externos, até porque toda hora alguma raça de demônio sexual aparece para usar sua energia.  
— E o que a gente pode fazer?  
— Quero testar algo.  
— O que?! — Peguei sua mão e enquanto olhava fixamente aos seus lindos olhos coloridos, coloquei um dedo na minha boca, envolvendo-o com a minha língua junto ao movimento de vai e vem. — Oren, isso é estranho, mas é bom.  
Aos poucos fui aumentando a intensidade, adicionando mais um dedo, depois outro, deixando os três bem fundo na minha boca. Tudo isso sem deixar de olhá-la e por algum motivo até eu estava excitado na cena.  
Fiz tudo isso até notar sua expressão demonstrando que não aguentava mais, voltando assim ao seu lado angelical com maior predominância.  
— No começo vai ser difícil, eu mesmo demorei muito para ser um demônio controlado, só que você já sentiu algum efeito novo?  
— É como se meus dois lados tentassem conversar mesmo em meio a tantas diferenças.  
Abracei-a e verifiquei se tinha algo para fazer hoje, pois eu trabalho apenas alguns dias da semana. Por sorte é só amanhã e no resto dos outros dias úteis, se bem que é até um privilégio poder ficar só poucas horas no emprego e ainda receber.  
Expliquei a ela como tudo vai funcionar, principalmente por já ser difícil conviver comigo, logo sozinha dará ainda mais trabalho. Em um mundo tão cheio de diferenças me dá medo vê-la sem mim.  
— Você é bem forte, mais do que eu, dito isso vou precisar que você vá hoje treinar. Pode parecer preocupação demais, no entanto os seres da minha espécie podem ser bem cruéis quando querem.  
— Eu sei bem disso. Se quiser, podemos ir agora e eu fico por lá até te chamar por meio dos pensamentos. — Isso me preocupa, quero muito deixá-la sozinha, ainda sim é arriscado demais. — Eu consigo, já passei por tanta coisa com aqueles lá que aqui é mais fácil.  
— Vou fazer isso, enquanto isso vou abastecer nossa dispensa. Qualquer coisa me avisa, por favor. — Deixarei a narração com ela, vai ser mais legal acompanhar um treino do que uma compra de mercado.  
Assim que cheguei ao treino notei a animação no olhar do treinador, como se quisesse a todo custo melhorar minhas habilidades e descobrir novas.  
— Bem-vinda de volta! Quer começar como? Aliás, por que está aqui hoje?  
— Ele me mandou aqui para que eu pudesse me proteger quando não estiver em casa.  
Não precisei falar muita coisa que já pegou seu livro para ver qual seria a melhor pegada para o nosso treino atual. Ao que parece vai se aproveitar das minhas características demoníacas estarem bem mais perceptíveis.  
— Coloque seu braço direito na frente e fique parada com os olhos fechados, apenas deixando seus sentimentos te dominarem.  
Realizei todos os passos e consegui ver meu lado cheio de cores pretas me dominar, quando percebi já tinha mudado as minhas roupas, transformando-as em um traje bem mais pervertido aos meus olhos.  
— Está linda. Essas roupas ficaram incríveis, sua camiseta com preto e vários tons de cinza escuro, seu short com vários tons de roxo escuro, essa coleira com espinhos, seus olhos que agora são os dois com íris preta com circunferência roxa e pupila branca. Se ele visse isso iria ficar apaixonado, mais do que já está. Enfim, volta para a posição e deixa a mão abertura.  
Mais uma vez segui suas ordens e senti algo saindo da minha mão, não sei o que era, mas era algo bem forte que fez um barulho de uma parede quebrando.  
Ao abrir os olhos vi mesmo uma parede quebrada e entrei em pânico, pois não é certo fazer isso! Já pensou o que pode fazer com um outro ser?! Se bem que a intenção é essa.  
— É bem forte mesmo. Isso é incrível, quero te ver na sua forma de gato, então por mais vergonhoso que seja, fale o som do gato de qualquer língua, feche sua mão e finja que é um animal.  
Para quem já passou por isso antes é só mais uma coisa comum na rotina, então fiz tudo certinho, miau.  
— Meu demônio do inferno, você consegue ficar ainda mais fofa! Suas orelhas de gato pretas, suas presas, suas garras, sua cauda preta e branca. E a melhor parte, seu uniforme, com uma espécie de lingerie de gato só que mais apropriada para lutas, misturando uma armadura com essa roupa. E que armadura incrível, até ela tem orelhas. Ah sim, seus olhos são roxos e amarelos, com um risco preto no meio.  
É, nyah, eu estou de fato virando um gato, meow, não gosto muito disso, mesmo assim vou aceitar para conseguir me proteger melhor.  
— Faça uma posição de arranhar com os olhos bem abertos e com a boca já pronta para o ataque. Sim, terá que ser em quatro patas.  
Assim que fiquei na posição cortei várias peças do local de treinamento, deixando-me assustada mais uma vez com a minha força. Ao menos será difícil para alguém me atacar.  
— E o gran finale, misture todos os passos anteriores, vai ser incrível, confia em mim.  
A minha cabeça virou um tornado, era tanta informação que meu corpo nem sabia como reagir, até transformar tudo aquilo em uma informação só, dando-me uma calma.  
— É isso! Dessa vez sua armadura está em tons de preto, cinza escuro e roxo. Com as orelhas e chifres juntos, as asas de demônio integradas na armadura e claro, sua cauda de gato. Suas presas ficaram enormes, assim como as suas garras. Um olho está com a íris preta com circunferência roxa e pupila branca, o outro está amarelo e roxo com um risco preto no meio.  
— Quero ver! Mjau!  
Ouvi o barulho da câmera e fiquei me sentindo um gato animado. Quando eu vi nem acreditei que era eu ali, parecia até um outro ser.  
— Agora feche os olhos e gire várias vezes com a boca aberta. Pode ficar tranquila que eu posso sim bancar todos os custos.  
Mal consegui fazer e senti o impacto da minha força no ambiente, foi algo muito legal e tenho certeza que nenhum demônio tentará ir contra mim.  
— Ele vai ficar orgulhoso, inclusive eu gravei tudo e já mandei. Agora é a hora de chamá-lo.  
Usei os meus pensamentos e em poucos segundos já estávamos juntos de novo. Só sei que recebi o abraço mais gostoso da minha vida, fazendo-me voltar ao modo de anjo.  
Nós voltamos para casa e senti um clima diferente. Enfim, a narração já não é mais minha.  
Preparei tudo para que a nossa perda de virgindade seja maravilhosa, principalmente para ela.


	8. Loss of Virginity

Diminui as luzes de casa, coloquei uma cortina diferente, mudei de lençol colocando um bem mais bonito com asas de anjo e demônio em um fundo roxo claro. O travesseiro com uma fronha cheia de patas de gato.  
Minha vestimenta também estava modificada, vestia uma cueca preta com listras rosa, além de uma camiseta escrita “hibrido que tanto amo”.  
Para melhorar ainda mais o clima deixei várias velas coloridas por todo o cômodo, junto a rosas em todos os tons coloridos possíveis.  
— O que vai acontecer? — Sua fala usando sua voz mais fofa me deixava sem jeito, é meu fraco.  
— Hoje vou te levar ao paraíso, tirarei sua virgindade da melhor forma possível e se doer me fale, pois é horrível sentir dor sem necessidade. Quer?  
— Sim, por favor. — Deitei seu corpo de maneira delicada e me posicionei em cima para que ela sentisse mais segurança no ato.  
Abaixei uma das alças da parte superior da sua roupa, beijando a área com a pele a mostra, após isso fui usando meus lábios até o outro lado, passando na parte da frente e dessa vez usando meus dentes para mais pele aparecer.  
Feito isso terminei de colocar para fora do corpo, vendo seus seios logo de cara com seus lindos mamilos em um tom bem escuro de roxo. Antes de fazer seu corpo ficar completamente nu, chupei a área e mordi um pouco e bem leve.  
Fui marcando até a parte com o short, também o fazendo ficar no chão depois do uso dos meus dentes. Dessa forma, Hadariel estava com apenas uma peça restante, sua calcinha preta com corações brancos e renda branca.  
— Sua calcinha é tão bela quanto todas as suas outras roupas.  
— Obrigada. — Antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa passei dois dedos em cima da sua calcinha, dando-lhe estímulos para ficar lubrificada o suficiente.  
Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, massageava seu seio direito e chupava seu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo com que seus sons ficassem cada vez mais altos e deliciosos.  
— Não fique envergonhada, sabe bem que eu amo quando você geme, pois sua voz é maravilhosa. — Fui abaixando bem lentamente sua veste íntima, dando-a tempo de diminuir seu sentimento vergonhoso. — Posso usar minha língua dentro de você? E claro, no seu clitóris?  
— Sim — disse mais uma vez cheio de gaguejos e claro, no seu timbre fofo.  
Comecei passando minha língua com delicadeza na sua parte mais sensível, descendo até a sua vagina e colocando dentro dela, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo e indo o mais fundo possível.  
Ainda que não estivesse certa do que deveria fazer, empurrou com pouca força minha cabeça para dentro e fez massagem no meu cabelo, pelo visto alguém está sentindo bastante prazer.  
Criei uma língua a mais e a usei exclusivamente no clitóris, ouvindo seus sons de excitação ainda mais altos.  
— Oren! Por favor, faça ainda mais em mim! — Ela está se soltando, isso é incrível.  
Comecei a massagear seus seios para que tivesse ainda mais estímulos e assim me ajudasse na hora da penetração, dessa forma doeria bem menos, caso a dor exista.  
Ao sentir que ela estava bem molhada parei, coloquei a camisinha e continuei nossos atos, fazendo tudo bem devagar.  
— Qualquer dor me avise. — Beijei seus lindos lábios e aos poucos enfiei meu pênis dentro, assim que tirei a minha cueca, tudo para que ela pudesse ter uma experiência maravilhosa nas minhas mãos. — Está tudo bem? Qualquer coisa pode puxar a minha camiseta.  
— Sim. — Chupei seu pescoço e usei a minha língua mais uma vez no seu clitóris.  
Quando cheguei ao final fiz o movimento de entra e sai bem devagar e sem muita intensidade. Conforme fui ouvindo seus sons perguntei se poderia aumentar tudo.  
— Faça isso comigo, por favor. — Comecei a meter mais forte e rápido, parando apenas por ter gozado dentro do preservativo.  
— Perdão por gozar tão rápido, infelizmente não tive como me controlar diante do seu corpo e sua voz.  
— Eu posso tomar?  
— Pode sim. — Peguei a camisinha e dei a ela, vendo-a beber todo o líquido com bastante vontade. — Gostou?  
— Muito, tanto do sêmen quanto do ato.  
Voltamos ao nosso momento não sexual e fomos tomar um banho para que ela pudesse fazer tudo para não ter problemas após o sexo com penetração. E eu aproveitei para lavar seu corpo.  
É tão bom poder ver sua felicidade com tudo isso, deve ser mesmo um amor, não só uma paixão.  
Passei todo o shampoo no seu lindo cabelo e espalhei como deveria ser, com espuma e tudo. Ela fez a mesma coisa comigo após eu remover a parte que acaba com os nossos olhos.  
Fizemos tudo e ainda sequei seu corpo. É, o amor não é só beijar ou se declarar, envolve também a vontade de dar banho em alguém, de ver seu amado feliz e bem de saúde.  
— Eu te amo.  
— Eu não sei se sinto a mesma coisa, desculpa.  
— Tudo bem, você ainda vai descobrir como se sente e eu vou estar aqui independente se for correspondido ou não, afinal, a sua felicidade é o que importa para mim e eu quero estar ao seu lado seja qual for a sua escolha.  
Quando terminei de falar a abracei e eu senti alguém tentando dominar meu corpo, contudo assim que eu fui tentar atacar ouvi um gemido da minha amada e isso me causou um misto de raiva e excitação.  
— De novo? Sério? — Ela se posicionou e se transformou, virando um demônio com gato, era lindo, se bem que quando não é?  
— O que?! Você era fraca até ontem! — Não demorou muito para arrancar as asas dela, as presas e os chifres. Além disso, imobilizou o corpo dela, impedindo-a de realizar quaisquer atos contra.  
— Não aguento mais você. Pelo menos vai ficar inativa por um bom tempo, mexeu com o ser errado, sua succubu fraca. — Isso causou-lhe raiva para até mesmo burlar a paralização. — O que eu disse mesmo? Sério, já deu, vai incomodar outros.  
Demônios são imortais, então não importa o que ela faça nunca vai conseguir matá-la, no entanto se ela ficar hospitalizada demorará um bom tempo.  
— Não sou fraca, você que é muito poderosa. Por favor, me ensine a ser assim que eu paro de incomodar vocês, apareço apenas para treinar.  
— Aceito. Se quiser, pode roubar a minha energia que eu permito. Eu só não queria mais você nos incomodando sem motivo, mas nós teremos agora um acordo. Você vem e me almoça, ai você o janta e estamos quites pelo treino.  
— Justo. Pode usar seu lado de anjo para me curar?  
— Claro. — Eu descobri hoje que anjos beijam para isso, agora muita coisa faz sentido.  
Ela foi embora e ficamos juntos de novo, podendo ter um momento de paz. Agora que eu pensei, Oranya nem tinha voltado ontem, pelo visto foi achar outras vítimas.  
Pode não parecer, mas nós, demônios, somos obrigados a ceder de alguma forma para outros da mesma espécie. É um meio de não ocorrer guerras entre nós, pois no começo succubus e inccubus fizeram uma série de batalhas contra os outros tipos, de acordo com eles era injusto não poderem sugar a energia alheia.  
De fato, eles tinham um ponto, tanto que hoje em dia os mesmos que lutaram ficaram muito felizes ao saberem que deu certo. E eles nos ensinaram a importância de dialogar, uma vez que nunca mais fariam tudo de novo.


	9. Bitting

Falei tanto disso que fiquei excitado de novo, preciso me tratar, é libido demais.  
— Suas presas estão maiores que o normal, é assim mesmo?  
— Perdão, não foi a intenção. — Mesmo após controlar meus sentimentos elas continuaram do mesmo tamanho, atrapalhando-me em provar que posso sobreviver sem sexo.  
— Eu sei o que é, pode me morder, eu aguento. — Mordi de maneira bem leve, porém não era o suficiente. — Oren, faz sem medo. — Fui mais fundo e aos poucos senti diminuir.  
Ao ver a marca fiquei sem jeito, era muito maior do que eu imaginava, talvez tudo cresceu em mim ao longo dos anos. Será que tem algo parecido com os anjos?  
— Nossas asas aumentam conforme ficamos mais velhos.  
— Faz sentido.  
Sentei na cama e fiquei pensando em como tudo passa tão rápido, ontem eu tinha determinadas emoções em alta e hoje tenho outras, já tive também muita repulsa ao amor romântico, mas tudo mudou.  
Ter alguém como Hadariel na minha vida me fez ver o mundo de outra forma. Começar a viver com um ser excluído, a ponto de ouvir de outros anjos que era um favor que eu estava fazendo para eles, mostrou-me como o preconceito é absurdo.  
Saber que ela sofreu tanto por ser diferente me deixa raivoso, inclusive eu quero muito poder mostrar ao seu povo original que perderam um ser sensacional. Não me importaria nem um pouco de causar um colapso, eles merecem.  
A verdade é que quem defende a paz não entende que sem a revolução não existe conquista. Por isso eu seria o primeiro na linha a atacar junto com a minha amada, e os outros viriam depois, se quisessem.  
Já ouvi muito que os anjos eram perfeitos e que qualquer outra espécie é inferior, além dos deuses. Só que se a falta de defeitos for isso, eu quero ter a maior quantidade de defeitos possível.  
— Você pensa demais sobre as coisas, precisa descansar. — Nisso tive meus lábios beijados e meu corpo colocado na cama. — Apenas relaxe e aproveite.  
De um lado mordia com suas presas de gato, de outro com suas presas de demônio. Junto a isso ia descendo no meu peitoral, enchendo-o de beijos e marcas. Para melhorar ainda mais retirava toda e qualquer roupa que pudesse atrapalhar nossos atos.  
— Por que ainda está tão nervoso? Já era para ter relaxado, meu amado, bem, ao menos é assim que me chama.  
— Só não consigo tirar aqueles anjos da minha cabeça, sabe, não entra saber que alguém consegue ser tão cruel quanto eles.  
— De fato eles são problemáticos, contudo não faz sentido você ficar mal por algo que não está nas suas mãos. Entenda que não vão mudar por sua causa, algo só vai acontecer se dentro deles alguém mudar.  
— E quem seria? Preciso dos nomes.  
— Eu tenho uma amiga por lá e ela com certeza pode nos ajudar, só preciso ligar ainda hoje para que ela possa me atender.  
— Ligue agora, por favor.  
O telefone tocou várias vezes até que alguém aceitou.  
— Amiga?! Por que me ligou?! O que aconteceu?! Aliás, soube que agora tem um nome né, Hadariel.  
— Quero conversar algo com você e para isso verifique se não tem ninguém perto.  
— Olhei de todos os lados e não vi ninguém. Pode contar.  
— Quero que você inicie a revolução no nosso mundo. E para isso vou ter que voltar na minha forma mais evoluída até então, por isso precisarei que você esteja na entrada daqui a pouco.  
— O farei.  
— Irá sozinha? Não quer que eu fique de fundo?  
— É o meu mundo, então quem luta sou eu. Mas quem sabe na próxima você entra? É que eu realmente quero conseguir algo sozinha.  
Concentrei-me ao máximo e todas as minhas características ficaram visíveis. É a hora de mostrar aos meus povos quem eu sou de verdade e se eu for expulsa, posso manter a minha amiga comigo e a salvo.  
Voei até o céu e vi quem eu queria logo no começo, dando possibilidade de entrada. Claro que eu passarei por uma vistoria antes de entrar, dessa maneira serei obrigada a virar um anjo completo e depois abrir o leque de novo.  
O primeiro passo foi dado, agora me resta colocar meus ataques para que ninguém consiga me deter.  
— O anjo hibrido voltou, o que quer conosco? — Não dei a ele um minuto de diálogo, apenas o prendi na parede e o forcei a me ouvir sem nenhum tipo de pausa.  
— Quero que vocês me aceitem como eu sou. — Voltei à minha forma completa, assustando-o logo de cara — Sim, sou um hibrido, mas e desde quando isso é importante? Vocês pregam tanto a perfeição para serem os piores seres desse planeta e até de outros.  
Ao ouvir mais anjos chegando o deixei voar e fiquei preparada para qualquer coisa, posicionando-me e me transformando. Não vale a pena desistir agora, ao menos não se ele for ficar do jeito que está.  
Achei incrível que ninguém apontou uma arma sequer, pelo visto farão do pior jeito, usando o real poder angelical contra mim. É uma pena que eu aprendi a manipular tudo isso nesses dias, então eles não terão um tipo de ataque e defesa.  
— O mundo deles é tão ruim assim que preferiu voltar? E melhor ainda, ele é tão horrível quanto nós já tínhamos falado?  
— Pelo contrário, eles são ótimos, fui bem recebida logo de cada pelos pais dele e por ele, tinha uma inimiga que virou amiga, agora esse mundo sim é ruim. Vocês são horríveis e colocam a culpa nos outros para diminuir suas responsabilidades.  
— Isso não é real! Você está inventando tudo isso para diminuir os melhores de todos. Veja só, teve contato com um demônio por alguns dias e já está assim, imagina se for por mais tempo, vai ficar ainda mais doida.  
— E vocês são o que? — No mesmo instante tentaram usar o ataque mental e foram repelidos, recebendo na mesma intensidade de volta. — Eu ainda tenho uma parte angelical comigo, não se esqueça que nenhum ataque será efetivo aqui.  
— Ninguém fez nada com você e agora está falando tudo isso, imagina ser louca assim.


	10. Hybrids

— Eu? Louca? Enfim, você me cansou já. — Usei meu poder mais forte e foquei no nosso ponto mais fraco, acabando com a existência dele temporariamente. — É assim que eu me senti durante esses anos todos, vocês não se importaram comigo, nunca quiseram criar vínculo comigo, até mesmo agradeceram a ele por me levar ao mundo dele.  
— De fato, eu agradeci, mas porque ele conseguiria cuidar dessa aberração. Quem aguenta um ser todo estranho? Você poderia ser só um anjo, só um demônio ou só um gato e olha só, ficou com os três.  
— E eu acreditei que tentava ser minha amiga, pelo menos eu tenho uma aqui e ela me deixou entrar. Se eu for expulsa ela vai junto, pois não aceito alguém assim viver com vocês, seus seres horrendos.  
Não falaram mais nada, apenas tentaram me atacar de forma física, uma vez que o psicológico não foi afetado. Usaram bala, desviei e quebrei. Usaram choque, desviei e mandei de volta. Usaram as penas e eu realizei o mesmo movimento.  
É, quando o abusador não tem mais maneiras de destruir a vítima ele faz de tudo, no entanto nem isso eles conseguem. Enfim, antes de voltar para casa, ouvi lágrimas caindo, águas infantis, e decidi verificar o que era.  
— Você é igual a mim, por favor me leve junto.  
— Antes de qualquer coisa, faça esse movimento também e eu saberei que não é um impostor, pois sabe bem que eles fariam qualquer coisa contra mim.  
Na mesma hora mudou de forma como eu faço, deixando-os com nojo, logo soube que era realmente uma criança necessitada. Peguei-a e criei um caminho para a volta, levando também, claro, minha melhor amiga ou ela sofreria muitas repressões.  
Vi-a chegar e fiquei maravilhado com a sua bondade, visto que ninguém a obrigou a ficar com a criança e mesmo assim decidiu realizar por conta própria.  
Sei bem porque me apaixonei e não me arrependo de forma alguma, só espero que ela entenda seus sentimentos em algum momento.  
Não sei o motivo, no entanto me vi muito nessa criança, é tão fofa e só quer uma vida normal e feliz.  
— Tudo bem se eu deixar você com os meus pais? É que estávamos fazendo algo e você não tem idade para isso agora. A gente vai te buscar quando tudo acabar e ficaremos com você até querer seguir seu rumo.  
— Por mim tudo bem, se a Hadariel gosta, então devem ser legais. Podem me chamar de Jael, sou um hibrido de anjo, vampiro e goblin. Daqui a pouco eu volto então?  
— Sim, daqui a pouco você volta. E pode ter certeza que meus pais vão adorar você, aliás, fará um treino junto com ela semana que vem para descobrir todos os seus poderes.  
— Legal! Bem, até depois! — Após todo esse diálogo pedimos para que a amiga dela também saísse e ficasse com os meus pais, dessa vez usando outras palavras.  
Os dois foram, pois demônios realmente sabem ler mentes e podem usar isso de qualquer jeito. E agora era só a gente, eu e ela.  
— Mantenho minha forma de gato e demônio?  
— Com certeza. — Ela voltou para a mesma combinação, ficando um gato demoníaco lindo.  
Pouco tempo depois me deixou nu de novo, mostrando meu corpo para todas as suas partes, já que apenas a de gato não havia tido essa oportunidade.  
Mais uma vez marcou meu corpo inteiro, mostrando quem é a minha dona, quem é a dona desse demônio sedento.  
— Pronto?  
— Sempre, principalmente para essa gatinha maravilhosa. — Antes mesmo de eu terminar a frase senti meu pênis ser chupado, usando a língua maravilhosa.  
Começou há pouco tempo e já sabe todas as técnicas, isso que a nossa amiga ainda não fez seu trabalho por enquanto, imagina quando fizer.  
Não aguentei e joguei todo meu sêmen dentro da sua boca, fazendo-a engolir gota por gota.  
— É sempre gostoso. Vai querer penetração também? Só preciso me lubrificar mais.  
— Você sabe que eu sei bem como fazer isso. — Inverti a nossa posição e usei uma língua no seu clitóris e uma na sua vagina, além de massagear seus seios.  
Claro que como sempre seus gemidos eram lindos, demonstrando muito bem como se sentia diante dos meus atos sexuais.  
Logo ficou bem mais lubrificada do que precisaria e com camisinha penetrei dentro dela, começando devagar e fraco, até ficar rápido e forte com seu aval.  
— Gosta disso ou prefere a língua, ou quem sabe os dois?  
— Tudo que você, ah, faz é bom, ah. — Fiquei ainda mais ereto e de cara soltei mais líquido dentro do preservativo.  
É, acho que a voz dela é um dos meus maiores fetiches, principalmente durante o sexo.  
— Banho?  
— Com certeza. — Limpamos nossos corpos e assim que colocamos nossas roupas eles voltaram, iniciando nossa nova vida.


	11. Temperature Play

Por algum motivo ele ainda não estava com a gente de novo, então ficamos preocupados com o que poderia ter acontecido enquanto ficou com os meus pais.  
— Ele só quis comer mais, ai quando eu disse que sua comida era diferente ficou com birra. Amanhã ele volta, podem ficar tranquilos.  
Parece até eu quando criança, que vergonha. Lembro das várias vezes que eu não aceitava voltar para a casa deles, porque a comida da minha vó era única, sem contar que ela me mimava muito.  
Já que éramos só nós três decidi fazer algo que eu queria muito, porém não tinha com quem fazer, o uso da temperatura para causar prazer.  
— Gelo? Eu adoro gelo! Se bem que não sei como será no meu corpo.  
— É aquilo de passar o gelo no parceiro e depois retirar? Parece legal. Queria tentar algo assim. Se é que você deixa, Hadariel.  
— Deixo sim, não tem problema, não é?  
— Não vejo por que não. Vou deixar o gelo fazendo e logo mais nós continuamos, ok? E já vai ensinando a uns golpes para poder se proteger caso algo aconteça.  
Não tem coisa mais difícil do que colocar a água no congelador, eu sempre derrubo boa parte antes de terminar de posicionar direito. Haja coordenação motora para isso.  
Elas viram e começaram a rir de mim, como sempre acontece quando veem essa cena lamentável. Congelador fechado e era hora de realizar algo antes que dormíssemos e a nossa criança voltasse.  
Nem tinha pensado no caso, mas precisarei comprar uma cama nova ou teremos sérios problemas por aqui.  
— Querem ir comigo até uma loja de móveis? Quero que cada um tenha a sua cama. Vou aproveitar para comprar escova de dente, toalha e tudo mais para ele.  
— Vamos! — Nos trocamos e fomos voando até os locais necessários.  
Tudo comprado, até mesmo uma cama para ela, já que não tem essa de que só a criança ganhar uma. Inclusive estou pensando em trabalhar todos os dias para que a gente possa ter uma renda aceitável nesse lar.  
— Amor, se quiser posso trabalhar também.  
— Melhor não, sabe bem que precisa se acostumar com os demônios primeiro. Nem todo mundo é simples igual a Oranya, por isso não quero que se arrisque. E isso conta para vocês duas, nada de arranjarem emprego tão cedo.  
— Entendido. E amor era a palavra certa? Vejo que usa bastante e nunca entendi se deveria usar ou não.  
— É sim, só que entenderá melhor quando seus sentimentos virem à tona. — A amiga dela quase gritou e para evitar isso nem dei tempo, fiz todo mundo arrumar as camas, as escovas de dente e tudo mais que a gente comprou.  
Só assim mesmo para impedir barulhos indesejáveis, até porque ninguém aqui liga para gemidos e outros sons de prazer, no entanto qualquer grito já é motivo para uma briga.  
Depois de tanta coisa feita era hora de descansar, logo abri o congelador e percebi que estava pronto, era só questão de usarmos em nós.  
Fiz força para tirar mais rápido e por sorte todos ficaram lá dentro, ou seja, nenhum acidente ocorreu ainda.  
— Como querem? Espere ai, você não tem uma vagina, será que eu posso também, não dá nenhum problema?  
— Não tem problema. Assim como pode na vagina, pode no pênis.  
— Então vamos nessa! — Comecei colocando uma do lado da outra e criei mais um braço e uma mão para que pudesse pegar os gelos e ainda colocar de volta para não virar uma poça de água.  
Feito isso passei lentamente o gelo nos dois anjos, começando pelo pescoço e descendo até seus órgãos sexuais. Na vagina de Hadariel passei por volta da sua parte visível até mesmo no clitóris.  
Do outro lado passei por todo o pênis, focando bastante na glande e nos testículos, sem contar na parte entre o órgão e o ânus, fazendo-a gemer com muita intensidade.  
Nunca imaginei que um cubo de gelo faria tantas maravilhas em alguém quanto fez nelas, são mesmo seres incríveis.  
— Acabaram os primeiros cubos, agora é hora de vocês esperarem seus corpos voltarem ao normal para que eu possa fazer mais uma vez com os que sobraram.  
— Precisa mesmo disso? Só continua de vez.  
— Segurança em primeiro lugar. — Beijei os dois lábios e comecei a massageá-las, dando-lhes outro tipo de prazer.  
Terminado o tempo voltei com os mesmos atos, todavia dessa vez passei nos mamilos dando voltas e mais voltas na área, então peguei o resto e usei no pescoço e de novo lá embaixo.  
— Seus olhares me dão prazer, suas vozes me dão prazer, anjos são mesmo maravilhosos.


	12. Aftercare

Ao terminar deixei respirarem enquanto eu pegava algo para comerem e claro, água. Qualquer ser deve sempre priorizar a saúde dos outros e não só o prazer sexual.  
Nós fizemos tudo direitinho e fomos ao banho, sempre tome banho depois do sexo é bem útil. Lavei os dois corpos e fomos ao mercado para abastecer ainda mais a casa, desse modo será difícil faltar comida tão cedo.  
Vamos aproveitar até mesmo para comprar roupas para a amiga dela, senão ficará bem complicado dela ter algo para usar a longo prazo.  
Assim que pisamos no nosso lar de novo começamos a experimentar as novas roupas.  
— Inclusive, qual seu nome? Estamos há horas juntos e esqueci de perguntar.  
— Eu? Chamo-me Hayuma. Você chama Oren certo? Supus pela maneira com que eu vi alguns pensamentos.  
— Anjos também leem mentes?!  
— Se nos esforçarmos muito sim, não é igual com demônios que é a todo momento. — Fiquei surpreso ao saber dessa informação, pois isso significa que ela, Hadariel, já leu minha mente em alguns momentos só nunca percebeu isso.  
Pouco demorou para a gente tirar várias fotos com os conjuntos misturando camiseta, calça, short e outras vestimentas. É uma pintura divina assim como o meu ser angelical também é.  
— Eu nunca li a sua mente!   
— Ok, você acabou de assumir que fez isso, porque eu não falei isso sem ser na minha mente.  
— É, amiga, você não tem defesa, o jeito vai ser te encher de carinho como punição.  
— Não! — Mesmo com sua voz dizendo o contrário, pelo tom a gente sabia que queria isso, então enchemos seu corpo de beijos, além de abraçarmos seu corpo por muito tempo.  
Paramos apenas para eu fazer a janta, já que o tempo passou bem rápido dessa vez.  
— Querem que eu faça mais gelo? Se sim é a hora, a não ser que vocês queiram fazer isso para passar o tempo, até porque a chance de vocês derrubarem a água são bem menores.  
As duas começaram a rir e nós fomos direto ao ponto, enchendo mais uma vez a forma para que tudo ficasse do jeito certo.   
Durante todo o processo cortei toda a comida e coloquei na panela, de novo apenas esperando para que o tempo passasse e eu pudesse ficar com meus dois anjos.  
É um tanto estranho não morar mais sozinho com a minha amada, mas é bom também ter mais companhia, até porque se algo acontecer entre nós é melhor já ter alguém para nos ajudar.  
Peguei meu celular e notei algo diferente nele, como se eu tivesse baixado aplicativos novos só que eu não fiz isso. Apenas fechei os olhos e ouvi as duas conversando por telepatia, sem ser uma metáfora.  
— Hadariel, por que fez isso sem avisar? Poderia ter pedido que eu deixaria. A gente vai comprar um para você assim que a renda for suficiente, ok? Então por enquanto pode usar o meu.  
— Desculpe, é que eu fiquei com medo de perguntar.  
— Tudo bem, da próxima vez me avisa. — Abracei-a e beijei seus lábios além de abraçá-la com bastante força e amor.  
Não sei ainda como eu me apaixonei por alguém tão cedo, mesmo assim estou vivendo momentos ótimos e estou aprendendo a lidar com seres diferentes.  
Só espero que ela não desista de mim nesse tempo.


	13. Lingerie

— Eu não vou desistir de você, assim como você não vai de mim, certo?  
— Não vou. — Abracei-a e depois de ouvir o barulho sinalizando o término, coloquei comida no prato de todo mundo, talvez um pouco mais do que deveria. — Se for demais coloquem no meu.  
Mais uma vez eu estava enganado, de fato seres angelicais comem bastante e eu sempre esqueço disso mesmo sendo algo bem na minha cara.  
Nós voltamos a nossa rotina quando tudo foi para o estômago, esperando apenas o tempo para digerir ou teríamos problemas de saúde e não é o que queremos.  
Eu já vi a roupa íntima da Hadariel uma vez, no entanto eu tenho certeza que ela está vestindo outra, então queria aproveitar esse momento para ver duas roupas íntimas.  
É hora de preparar o terreno, criando clima entre nós três. Primeiro beijei os lábios delas, fazendo um ato bem lento enquanto passava lentamente meus dedos do pescoço até o final das costas e o mesmo movimento na frente.  
Os gemidos já haviam começado e isso era lindo, eu amo muito como elas gemem, é incrível.  
— Posso deixá-las apenas com suas roupas íntimas?  
— Sim. — Suas vozes já estavam demonstrando fraqueza, logo seria bem simples de tudo acontecer entre nós.  
Dessa vez era especial, uma delas estava com uma lingerie roxa cheia de rendas e no final era transparente ainda com um tecido roxo. Já a outra usava uma lingerie do mesmo modelo, só que rosa. E todas possuíam uma abertura no pênis e na vagina.  
— Vocês estão lindas e já estão bem molhadas também, pelo visto só de eu tocar já excitei demais. Não vou tirar, pois sei que deu trabalho para colocar, então vão sentir em cima desses belos tecidos.  
Passei meus dedos do mesmo jeito de antes, porém dessa vez em cima dos seus mamilos e dos seus órgãos, fazendo-as sentir muito prazer. Para não fazer apenas a mesma coisa, beijei seus pescoços e lábios, além de esfregar meu pênis em cima do pênis dela e depois mudei para uma vagina e realizei um movimento igual na vagina da Hadariel.  
Em pouco tempo todos nós ficamos eretos, estando perto de soltar nossos líquidos nas roupas ainda presentes. Por precaução preferi tirar das duas e primeiro tomei o líquido da minha amada, depois da Hayuma.  
Não sabia se elas queriam também o meu, mas foi bem rápido para eu ver uma boca esperando seu leite de todo dia.  
— Parece que alguém gosta muito disso, da próxima vez se quiser experimentar o meu, vai que gosta.  
— Ela vai amar, pode confiar. — Seus olhos ainda demonstravam o prazer sentido antes, ou seja, alguém vai esperar um bom tempo para estar racional de novo.  
Nós aproveitamos o tempo para conversar e ficamos assim até ouvirmos a voz dela de novo, então demos água e uma fruta, assim teria mais energia para o resto da noite.  
— É bom a gente ir planejando como vai ser com uma criança aqui, pois não queremos ter nenhum tipo de problema.  
— Vai ser fácil, confia em mim. Ele me parece ser um menino bem dócil, sem contar que treinando desde cedo é bem mais simples. Só que tem a questão da escola, como funciona por aqui?  
— Nós temos aulas obrigatórias até ficarmos de maior, feito isso a gente pode optar por vários caminhos, eu, por exemplo, optei pela pausa e hoje em dia só trabalho. Precisarei ver como funciona com uma criança de fora, mas deve ser parecido, uma vez que vários demônios são híbridos.  
— Quer ver agora? É melhor do que deixar para depois. — Nós concordamos e fui até a direção que me aguentou por todo esse tempo.  
Eles acharam estranho, já que eu sou bem novo para ter um filho, todavia não é de sangue sendo uma questão diferente.  
— Amanhã vocês aparecem aqui no horário escrito neste documento com o menor de idade, nós faremos uma apresentação só entre nós e se ele for apto será aceito. Se a gente te aguentou, ele vai ser fichinha.  
— Concordo. — Todos rimos e voltamos para casa já avisando meus pais sobre o que aconteceu hoje, dessa forma não entraríamos em mais problemas do que já entramos.


	14. Edging

Decidimos deixar nas mãos deles, senão a gente vai se meter em uma encrenca daquelas, não vai ter demônio ou anjo que nos salve desse tipo de erro.  
Para fechar de vez o dia, resolvemos realizar só mais uma coisa envolvendo sexo, um belo controle de orgasmo. Nesse caso queria tentar, pois vejo que é meu ponto fraco, então usar duas excitações ao mesmo tempo será perfeito.  
Nos organizamos de maneira que eu pudesse ser tocado em todos os pontos, inclusive asas, então não haverá um lugar sequer que ficará ileso e será um belo desafio.  
— A gente não vai ultrapassar um orgasmo e eu vou usar vagina, assim será um desafio mais legal. Inclusive, anjos podem mudar também ou não?  
— Não sei, nunca tentei para saber. E vamos nessa, quando tiver seu primeiro orgasmo, de múltiplos ou não, pararemos na hora e faremos o de sempre.  
— Justo. — Fiquei sem nenhuma roupa e fomos direto ao ponto.  
Enquanto Hadariel beijava meus lábios e apertava meus dois mamilos, já Hayuma usava seus lábios e sua língua na minha vagina ao mesmo tempo que passava lentamente seus dedos e suas unhas nas minhas asas.  
Para não deixar apenas elas fazendo algo em mim, massageei os cabelos lilás de Hayumi, junto aos cabelos pretos da minha amada. Além disso, arrepiei as costas de ambas para tornar o desafio ainda mais difícil.  
Era difícil não gemer e ainda mais complicado ficar pensando em algo para ignorar minha vontade de soltar meus líquidos na cara do novo anjo.  
— Vai ser uma presa tão simples? Esperava mais de você. — Se ela tinha expectativas, logo vou mostrar o meu poder.  
Tudo fluiu normalmente, pelo menos na medida do possível, foi quando alguém pegou meus vibradores e fez a festa no meu corpo, dando-me ainda mais dificuldade durante o desafio.  
Os menores foram colocados no meu ânus com lubrificador, os maiores foram colocados na minha vagina, além disso prenderam com fita adesiva nos meus mamilos.  
Como se não fosse o suficiente me prenderam na cama e me encoleiraram, tornando-me indefeso diante de tamanho prazer.  
— Quero ver conseguir agora. — Para fechar com chave de ouro aumentavam a velocidade até o máximo, fazendo com que o meu corpo sentisse um prazer imenso.  
Em conjunto tive meus lábios beijados e vibradores até na asa, ou seja, não havia lugar sem objetos.  
— É agora! — Não tinha mais como eu simplesmente fui derrotado por esses anjos.  
Ao ouvirem meu gemido mais longo retiraram tudo de uma só vez, deixando-me com nenhum estímulo para que eu pudesse me acostumar com a realidade.  
Durante tudo isso foram pegar água e frutas, senão poderia ter ainda mais problemas.  
— Pronto. Até que durou bastante, achei que iria perder logo na primeira leva. — Não sei como reagir a falas assim, então apenas voltei a respirar normalmente e me levantei para lavar meu corpo de novo.  
Apenas fico feliz que ela esteja se abrindo comigo mesmo começando no sexo, logo mais será em outros momentos e quem sabe não vai descobrir seus sentimentos por mim? Será incrível.  
Ver que mesmo com tantos problemas, com chances mínimas de abertura, ela aprendeu que pode ser mais aberta comigo e até mesmo com a sua melhor amiga. Até porque é diferente você falar sobre seus sentimentos com alguém estranho do que com alguém que te acompanha tem mais tempo.  
Nunca vi uma evolução tão bonita, seja no físico, seja no psicológico. Eu quero acima de tudo vê-la muito feliz e seja ou não comigo.  
— O amor de vocês é tão lindo, quem sabe um dia a declaração do outro lado não aconteça? Por favor, digam-me que é hoje que é o casamento de vocês.  
— Amiga! Para de fazer isso! Eu nem sei como reagir a esse tipo de situação! — Ela é tão fofa quando fica com vergonha, por mim ela ficaria assim o dia todo.


	15. Mirror Sex e Cross-dressing e Stockings

Por algum motivo continuava bem nervosa, claro, eu não ajudei muito, no entanto parecia querer dizer algo e não conseguia, intrigando-me por não saber o que fazer.  
Não perdi tempo e li a sua mente, pois nem sempre vai ser possível dizer algo e é esse o privilégio de ter poderes assim.  
Em meio a tanta coisa acontecendo na mente dela, como sempre, pude encontrar vários assuntos que me interessaram bastante, uma delas envolvia eu com roupas bem fora do usual.  
Confesso que achei a ideia bem legal e gostaria de tentar. Como se não fosse o suficiente, queria também algo ainda mais bonito, meias feitas para o ato sexual ou que é raro de se ver fora do sexo.  
Junto a tudo isso pensei em realizar um fetiche diferenciado, o uso de espelho, se bem que nem tenho um grande suficiente.  
— Não seja por isso, me dê o dinheiro que eu volto aqui com espelho na mão.  
— Se é assim, aceito.  
Preparei todo o meu vestuário da vez, um vestido curto, indo até o começo das pernas, com alças bem finas, e com pelos sintéticos na parte final. Além disso, coloquei uma meia que começa com uma renda, depois fica quadriculada e transparente. Claro que a minha calcinha interessa também, então deixei uma bem fofa para dar aquele ar destoante. Para fechar fiquei com um sapato com um salto fino, porém simples de andar. Tudo isso em vários tons de rosa.  
Só para dizer que fiz, também passei um batom rosado para ficar ainda mais bonito. Aumentei meu cabelo com meus poderes e fiz mechas nas mesmas cores usadas antes. Até mesmo passei esmalte nesses tons.  
Espero ter ficado tão lindo quanto ela merece, afinal, pode fazer qualquer coisa que ela fica incrivelmente maravilhosa.  
Pelo menos tudo combinou com os meus tons de preto, até porque o que é um demônio sem o preto? Não é nada ou pelo menos não chama tanto a atenção quanto deveria.  
Desde criança eu vejo como é diferente ser como eu ou ser como Hadariel ou como Hayuma, pois cada um é criado de um jeito, tem a vida de um jeito e tudo isso influencia.   
— Cheguei! Quando começamos?  
— Dessa vez você vai ficar de fora, quero ter um momento só com ela e se quiser, pode ficar conosco observando. Nada de gravar, se ela já fica nervosa sem isso, imagina com. No mais, desculpe te deixar nos bastidores.  
— Eu entendo bem, até porque é diferente fazer sexo com quem a gente ama do que com um estranho. — Nós mudamos nossas posições e eu deixei ser usado, até para ficar mais legal de ver no espelho.  
Falando nele, pusemos atrás para ninguém ter problemas de autoestima durante um ato que precisa envolver prazer.  
— Você está lindo, o rosa ficou tão lindo no seu corpo, parece até que foi feito só para você usar. E suas meias também estão lindas, não quero tirá-las de modo algum e até mesmo vou usá-las para realçar como estão maravilhosas. É assim que você fala comigo, não é?  
— É sim, você aprendeu muito bem. — Começou beijando meus lábios enquanto segura meu rosto, depois desceu lentamente até meu pescoço, encostando sua boca de várias formas.  
Como se não fosse bom até aquele ponto, decidiu descer lentamente ambas as alças para depois realizar o mesmo movimento no resto do vestido.  
— É maravilhoso com e sem o vestido, deve ser incrível ser assim.  
— Nem tente, você é do mesmo jeito e até mais. — Vê-la sorrindo era sensacional, enfim, voltando ao sexo.  
Suas mãos se juntaram com a sua outra parte do corpo para me causar ainda mais sensações ótimas no meu torso. Meus mamilos estavam no paraíso, parecia que Hadariel já tinha decorado todos os meus pontos mais fracos.  
Meus gemidos já não eram mais contidos, se é que foram em algum momento, acho que só dava para ouvir isso na área próxima da minha casa.  
Ainda que já estivesse em cima das minhas pernas, preferiu apenas paquerar as meias, elogiando-as e continuando de um jeito bem inesperado, descendo sua calcinha já molhada e passando meu pé nela.  
É tão bom, eu nunca imaginei que seria tão gostoso sentir isso mesmo vindo dos meus pés.  
— Oren, isso é bom para você? — Sua voz cheia de gemidos me deixava muito bem, tanto quanto o ato em si.  
— E como, você faz coisas incríveis com seu corpo. — Ao ouvir isso fez ainda mais rápido, passando até mesmo no clitóris.  
Não deu outra, fiquei ainda mais ereto e já não tinha mais como esconder dentro da calcinha, poderia ser até que ela ficasse com uma textura diferente.  
Assim que gemeu bem alto não tive como conter meus líquidos, estragando a roupa íntima.  
— É ainda mais vergonhoso quando a gente tem um espelho, ainda bem que você não viu seu rosto.  
— Mas se você se sentiu bem é o que importa.  
— Não, se nós dois nos sentimos bem é o que importa, ok? Sempre a gente, porque não é masturbação, é sexo, é um ato entre nós dois e por isso não tem essa de só eu sentir ou de só você sentir. — Ela ficou sem reação, mas dessa vez apenas limpei meu pênis, pois teve bastante sêmen.  
— Que isso?! Limpar?! Eu quero minha refeição final.  
— Pode ficar à vontade. — Já que alguém quis limpar por mim, lógico que eu aceitaria logo de cara.  
Succubu sempre tem esse poder de melhorar tudo quando o assunto é sexo, não para menos que roubam nossas energias desse modo.  
— Obrigada, e você fica lindo com meias rosadas. — Elogiei-a de volta e voltamos ao de sempre.  
Para não perdermos o sono decidimos dormir o quanto antes, até mesmo para termos como acolher nosso filho, ou pelo menos teremos que ser responsáveis por ele de modo legal.


End file.
